Time and Time Again
by yagura-san
Summary: A collection of one shots describing history. Some dark, some happy, some sad. All describing the events of our world and the personifications that have to live with the actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all~ I own nothing of course. And I am going to be updating as often as possible. R and R if you will and I hope you enjoy. No beta.**

Prussia sighed as he walked through the wreckage. It was a blood bath. It always was. But he had come to a point where he could kill and fight without guilt. It was horrible but it had to be done if one country wanted to last in this world. Prussia tried to ignore the blood soaked land under him as he scanned for any survivors. He felt change on the wind and he thought that perhaps it had to do with this battle. He stopped and looked up into the air. He had been wrong before, but the feeling of a deeper power made him continue his track through the defeated land. The country from before that resided here was dying. He could feel it as slowly but surely, the reign was getting weaker. New opportunities were coming. And he, Prussia would get the first pickings of this land. Prussia searched and searched. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. It was like trying to find a piece of hay in a hay stack. Looking was becoming a burden as he travel towards the center of the carnage. Blood and bodies were mangled close together and it almost seemed like they were forming a layer of ground. In spots the bodies were so close together that they created a pile with no space to step in. Prussia's patience was running thin but he wasn't a quitter and he wouldn't give up. No matter how bad the stench and sights were.

The bodies were so alike. The bodies were human and bled the same blood, but each was unique. The Prussian didn't understand this phenomenon but he was glad for it. It made this drab world just a bit more exotic. He needed a better word. Perhaps one day a word would come to him. One he could use every minute and that could describe him, his empire, and the world around him. But for now he would have to deal with drab words that he didn't care much for.

Prussia stopped as a whisper in the air drifted towards him. He looked around quickly for any sign of life. It couldn't be a shifting of would. There it was again. Prussia focused in and ran towards it. It was around here. And he knew that anybody alive would be important. This is what he was talking about. But there was going to be a problem if he couldn't find the alive and breathing body in this sea. Where could that one spark of life be?

"Where are ya? " He desperately yelled out to the sea of the dead. "I need a sign from ya. So I can find ya. Could ya do that?" He called out again with a pray to God that this person would still be alive. He waited in unbearable silence for a moment. There! Another groan of pain and the shifting of bodies accompanied with a splash. He saw what he wanted as a spray of red went up from the rolling of a body. He rushed the meters to where he saw and almost tripped at image before him.

A child, a boy if he wasn't mistaken, in a drenched red, large shirt climbed out from a break in the bodies. Blood was coming from a wound on the head, but what shocked Prussia more than a child on the battlefield was the bloodied dagger in his hand. Prussia watched the child as he climbed towards him. It was wrong to see a child with blood coated so heavily one couldn't see the color of the hair. He stared down at the child and suddenly crimson, mischievous red met sapphire, calm. Then a curtain of tan fell over that deep blue and the child began to topple over. Acting quickly, Prussia caught the child and brought him close. He checked the pulse and gave a relieved sigh that the heart drummed strong.

Picking up the child fully he turned and headed back towards camp. He watched as the sun dipped low and the sky wrung the blue and replaced it with orange and pink. It was a marvelous sight on the ending of a victorious battle. A good sin for the future he was sure. The camp was easily enough to locate and the men looked at him as he carried the child. Prussia ignored the stares and he rushed to the medical tent. Prussia yelled at the medical staff to hurry up. The mysterious boy in his arms couldn't die. He set the boy down and started to pace. The medical staff knew not to bother their country and fellow warrior or else they would face the consequences. They cleaned the boy and slowly looked at the wounds that were revealed. They did their best to clean the wounds that weren't all too bad now that the excess blood was off the boy's face and body. The red finally gave way to a pale tan and blond hair. He, the boy, was cute. Very cute actually. The boy looked younger now that the blood was off his face. Prussia nodded to the staff.

"Come find me once he wakes up." Prussia ordered before leaving the tent and walked to his own private tent. He needed to wash up and relax from the hard battle. Already the tensions from the battle were leaving his men and soon a declaration would come. A declaration of a new country. He smiled. A new country among the people and the land would heal and soon the red would be covered in a new prosperous green. What a great day! He relaxed slightly but he knew that any resistance can come in a moment. He tried to relax but in the end Prussia was pacing again, his thoughts on the young boy in the medical tent.

He walked out of his private tent and headed back to the tent where the boy resided. Half way there he was met with one of the medical staff. He rushed towards the medical tent and entered. He saw the young boy drinking water and smiled. He was alive.

"Hi there. I'm Prussia. Who are you?" He asked.

"I don't know…" His voice was low pitched for a child but raspy. He coughed after that.

"Did you forget?" Prussia inquired nervously.

"No… I haven't been named yet. I am what you are. Can't you feel it?" The young boy asked. Prussia nodded. Now that the boy pointed it out him could feel the power with in of. It was interesting. He had never met a undefined personification.

"I see. Well then. We'll just have to see who you are. But until then you are now my younger brother! Ya got that?" He told the boy. The young boy nodded. He never had an older brother and was excited to see what it entitled.

*Three weeks later*

The young boy, now named by Prussia with the other's human last name, was a regular in the camp. Prussia told him not to tell the other humans what he was named. He understood vaguely the reason, mostly the importance of his name and the power that could come from it. So the boy ran through the camp with a serene look of joy on his face. It was so fun around here. He rushed to the end of the camp and searched the horizon and was shocked to see people on there. He knew no one but the bodies that were now rotting and those in the camp. He stood there as the horses and men approached and his smile grew.

He finally knew.

"I am the Holy Roman Empire. Be prepared for my reign."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello another update. I hope you like it. Still No beta so there are stupid mistakes. Hetalia isn't mine. R and R. Give me some feedback.**

The ships sailed on the English Channel slowly on their way. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as if to say hello to the Spanish men on the 130 ships. At the front of the fleet, on deck stood the mysterious Captain that they followed. He was only there part of the time but their King Philip the Second trusted him more than anyone else in the court. He had said it himself and that was good enough for them. There stood the Spaniard Captain that they knew nothing about. And as they began final preparations, the Captain smirked. He was ready to face that bastard England. He wasn't all that great. Nothing compared to Spain and all he could do. And he was about to prove it. The Spanish Armada was about to take down a fellow empire and Spain was salivating at the thought of it.

It was to be momentous for his land and people. He was confident in his people that this battle would go down in Spanish history. He turned the wooden wheel lightly under his fingers as the waves pounded against the side of the ship. He smirked as the wind ran through his hair and the pony tail whipped behind them. Soon they would be upon England and that desolate, savage country would feel Spanish wrath. Those stupid Englishmen and their interference, piracy, their complete ignorance of religion. How was God not smiting them where they stood?

Spain looked at the men running around deck preparing for this epic battle. Soon the time would come for Spain to bring down the so-called Empire.

* * *

England stood next to his queen as they sailed on. They had gotten warning of the upcoming attack of the Spanish Armada but not enough. They had been sailing for hours now even if the sun was just coming over the horizon. England knew that they were all not too prepared for this battle but they were British and they would fight hard and courageously. Perhaps even win? Their numbers were well off and their men in high spirits.

"Are you ready, milady?" He asked to the fire haired queen.

"Yes. Of course I am, my country. We have been preparing for a while even if we weren't sure when the attack would come." Queen Elizabeth said to England, her only love. They were ready for this battle and they would win. She was sure of it. How could they lose with her and their country commanding the ships? It would be a most interesting battle. She smiled softly and walked forward from the wheel of the ship and to the balcony. Queen Elizabeth was ready to address her men and give them courage and strength for the upcoming battle.

England smiled at his Queen. She was the best ruler he had ever had. But reminiscing could wait as Spanish ships started to grow on the waterline. He smirked as the wind blew and inflated their sails even more. The wind was on their side meaning God was as well. Oh how the tides favored them.

The two fleets flew across the water, towards each other with ribbons and swirls of white and blue in their wake. The two fleets' rage fueled the determination of the battle. The ships began to overlap and canons fired. There was wood flying and men falling into the depth of blue water. Down, down into Davy Jones' Locker. Their bodies would float until they became to water logged or were crushed by the surrounding ships and waves. The British ships started to over whelm the Spanish fleet and England smirked as he led the chase as the Spaniards retreated. They gave chase, smelling victory on the tips of their tongues.

* * *

For two days the British gave chase to their Spaniard counterparts as they fled. But the Queen gave the order to stop before the final battle. Her men came on land and set up camp. She knew that this last battle would be easy of they planned it correctly but for that, Elizabeth needed time and to restart the fire in her men's hearts. They rested for the night and on the morn of the 23 of the sixth month they prepared to face the Spanish Armada one last time in an all-out brawl.

She had them line up and crowd around her as she got on her white horse. England stood with the men that inhabited his land and watched as they all fell silent for their Queen to speak and given them orders.

"My loving people, we have been persuaded by some, that are careful of our safety, to take heed how we commit ourselves to armed multitudes, for fear of treachery; but I assure you, I do not desire to live to distrust my faithful and loving people. Let tyrants fear; I have always so behaved myself that, under God, I have placed my chiefest strength and safeguard in the loyal hearts and good will of my subjects. And therefore I am come amongst you at this time, not as for my recreation or sport, but being resolved, in the midst and heat of the battle, to live or die amongst you all; to lay down, for my God, and for my kingdom, and for my people, my honor and my blood, even the dust. I know I have but the body of a weak and feeble woman; but I have the heart of a king, and of a king of England, too; and think foul scorn that Parma or Spain, or any prince of Europe, should dare to invade the borders of my realms: to which, rather than any dishonor should grow by me, I myself will take up arms; I myself will be your general, judge, and rewarder of every one of your virtues in the field. I know already, by your forwardness, that you have deserved rewards and crowns; and we do assure you, on the word of a prince, they shall be duly paid you. In the mean my lieutenant general shall be in my stead, than whom never prince commanded a more noble and worthy subject; not doubting by your obedience to my general, by your concord in the camp, and by your valor in the field, we shall shortly have a famous victory over the enemies of my God, of my kingdom, and of my people." Queen Elizabeth yelled out and she paced her horse back and forward along the cliff side. The ships rocked, ready for the battle ahead.

The time had come. The men yelled in agreement and allegiance to the Queen. England walked as the men rushed to the ships before him. He approached the Queen and she smiled at him.

"That was a lovely speech, my Queen. The best I have ever heard." England said as he stood next to her.

"Thank you, England. I am honored that you think so. I want my men confident for this because I have little doubt we will lose. The Spaniards are weak while we are strong." She said, beaming as she talked to England. England put out his arm and she took it gracefully and they started their descent to the ships.

* * *

The two fleets made contact again and this time it was over for good. Spain had lost. England forced him to the ground at sword point after killing and capturing his men. Spain would be defiant though. He wouldn't let England take away his pride. No matter if he had lost and destroyed his Armada. He was still a country, still Spain and he wasn't planning to fall for a long time. Especially since he had to get back home and take care of his cute, bratty ward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay just had this idea and had to write it tonight. I hope you enjoy. R and R!**

Greece knew the others never understood his love for cats (or their attraction towards him, but he didn't understand that either). Other countries had favorite animals but that was because those animals were their spirit animals, which was socially acceptable to the countries. Your favorite animal was your country animal or your spirit animal. Greece knew that people always whispered about it but they never asked him. Greece didn't know why. If someone asked him nicely he would have answered them. And that is why he ended up telling Japan about why he loved cats.

Greece was in Japan's backyard garden for tea. They had been in a personal relationship for a few months now. _So technically this is a date_, Greece thought with a smile. Japan was a shy country and it was adorable in the Hellenist's eyes. He breathed in deeply of his surroundings. He was a fan of this garden with koi pond with lily pads. It was so peaceful here. Japan was at his most calm and peaceful here and it was a blessing to see him like that. _And his most beautiful, _Greece thought as Japan walked out in a kimono with a try of tea.

"Arigato. " He said accepting the tea that was given him.

"You forget the domo." Japan reminded him kindly. Greece nodded in understanding. Japanese was a very difficult language. There were certain times you could say the slang versions and other times where you needed to be traditional. The two were silent as they slowly sipped the tea.

"Greece, may I ask you a personal question?" Japan had asked. Greece had of course nodded to the other. He would answer anything the smaller boy asked. After all they may have just started dating but they had been close friends for years and talked about their rough patches.

"Why do you love cats the way you do? Did you just accept their acceptance after they found their attraction to you?" Japan said as he stared around his garden shyly not wanting to make eye contact with the other.

"Japan. No worries I'll tell you." He said. It was a story. Not exciting but all his. "It goes a little like this…"

- July 21, 365 AD -

A young Greece (who was known at Crete at the time) of about 8 years old ran across the island with many cats following him. He hated them. He never had a moment alone. Not even the dogs he loved so much could scare the pesky creatures away. He continued along the path through the small village on the island. He just wanted to be alone. He hated cats. They were horrible creatures and he hoped they would die.

He slowed and looked around for a moment and gave a shout of delight and victory as no cats were around. He walked another 30 feet and entered his home. It was small and quaint, just as he liked. He walked to the shelf and took out a book that his mother had given him.

He was just opening the book when he bent over in pain. His arms wrapped around his body and he collapsed onto floor. He grunted and groaned at the pain from his mid-section and from the fall. He tried to move but gave another cry in pain instead. What was happening? He needed to know. Giving a hoarse yell he pushed himself up to his knees and traveled out of the house. He now felt it coming through the land. A earthquake, an extremely bad one. Though still in pain, he ran pushing himself with the thought if he didn't run he would die.

The young country ran into a clearing not far from his home which was on the out skirts of town. He knew that this would be the best place to be. Another wave of pain hit him and he fell. The ground began to shake and Crete's bones began to break. His whole island was falling apart. He almost cried out as he felt something touch his legs. But he looked down, his neck creaking in protest and saw a cat, but not just one cat but multiple. The animals took places around his body though being careful not to climb on him. And that was the last thing he saw as the dust came. He knew that this wasn't dust but actually the remnants of his towns and his land. He closed his eyes and tried to curl up even through the burning of the broken ribs and other bones. It was so overwhelming as tears slipped through his closed eyes and finally gave in to the darkness

* * *

Slowly Crete's eyes opened and he immediately had to close them again as his eyes were being cover by something soft yet pointy. He then felt weight on his face and pushed it off. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He gave a cry of pain but he could tell he was changing. He bones were healing but his mentality was changing. He looked around and saw the ruins around him. He quickly looked down and went pale at what he had pushed off his face. A cat. A dead one. He tried to move away but was stopped by more weight on and around him. He looked around and was shocked to see other cats also dead and covered in dust and debris and suddenly the knowledge of what they did for him occurred.

They had saved him from further damage and the one he had pushed off his face had been blocking the soot and dirt from entering his lungs. He felt wetness slipping down his face and realized they were tears. He sighed. Oh. These cats. The ones he had run from for years and yelled at had given their lives for him. How loyal. So he waited there and finally was well enough to move and gave the cats a proper burial before moving on. He had to get to Greece. His new home and destiny. For now Crete was to be modern Greece once his mother gave up her spot as an Ancient.

* * *

"…And that is what happened." Greece finished. Japan was listening intently. He had never known that Greece had been Crete. They all thought that Crete had perished in that level 8 earthquake. But the fact that cat-lover Greece had once hated cats was a shock. Japan looked up shocked when Greece's hands wiped his face and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Don't cry. It was a long time ago." Japan nodded at Greece's request and kissed him on the lips after a moment. The other was so sweet and complex. And to think that the other nations laughed at Greece's favoritism and love for cats. A dolphin wouldn't have been able to save and protect a small boy during an earthquake.

"I'm sorry those cats perished but I'm glad they did. Because they saved you and I could meet you." Japan whispered with a blush.

"I am too and every year on that day I light candles for every single one of those cats that did me a great service." Greece revealed. He took Japan's hand and they continued their date in the Japanese garden, watching the fish in the koi pond never noticing the cat on the rock behind them. The cat gave one lick to its paw before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
